


Drabble #2

by mischiefandmagic



Series: Min Hjerteknuser [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, just a quick cherished moment for the ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick moment before enjoying themselves in the snow outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #2

The smile spreads wide across his face. It’s genuine.

It’s not like I hadn’t noticed. More and more lately, his smiles seem to be genuine. Rare are the times I even see the forced, manic smiles anymore. I know why.

 _I promise, my love. You’re secret’s safe with me_.

“Ready?” he asks, his voice suddenly filling the easy quietness between us.

I return the wide, sincere smile.

“Of course,” I easily reply. It’s not hard too. Not when he’s so openly happy. So open, period.

His soft laughter only sweetens the air around us.

He turns quickly to open the door. The moment is broken, gone. His quick movement seems to last ages. The wide smile, the bright glimmering emerald spheres holding so much delight.

Then that too is gone, out the door already. Out into the snow.

He laughs, louder this time. So free.

“What, don’t tell me you’ve suddenly gotten cold feet?” I smile at his taunting, his teasing.

I chuckle under my breath. “No, of course not!” I shout back, smile spread wide across my face. I step out, closing the door behind me, and then I’m running to him.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile so wide or so happy.

_Don’t worry, love. I’ll keep your secret safe._


End file.
